This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Portulaca plant, hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kakegawa CY4’. Portulaca ‘Kakegawa CY4’ is a new variety of Portulaca oleracea. The plant has a vigorous spreading growth habit and can be used as a groundcover. It can also be used in a potted or hanging basket presentation. The invention's flowers are a unique purple color with yellow edges. The flowers are single and measure approximately 3.5 centimeters in diameter when fully open. The plant performs well in hot and dry climates. The plant is very resistant to rain, heat and drought.